Wasteland
by Jeregon Hirashmu
Summary: a biochemichal nuclear balst destroys jump city and mutates survivors in to crazy killer creatures . driven to survive the titans battle the dangers to get to an army outpost,one of the last remaining safe havens left in America! JH!
1. Realization

**Wasteland**

**Intro**

In 2007 a Terrorist group called "The Defilers" stole three Bio-chemical nuclear missiles from an army convoy that was being escorted to Trainall Army Base or TAB for short. On it's way across the Lesten River bridge the group detonated mines attached to the bridge, taking out the convoy's escorts and leaving it defenceless. They then killed the personal in the convoy and transported the missiles on a boat to an unknown destination. Five hours later they launched the missiles at destinations around California and the U.S.A. Jump city was about half a mile away from one of the missile destinations, a secret government recon station. The blast destroyed the whole city and wiped out three quarters of the population. Half of the remaining survivors were mutated by the chemicals, turning them in to crazy rampaging monsters that killed heartlessly. Among the survivors were the Teen Titans. The team consisted of Robin-a human, leader of the team and trained in combat-,Raven-a pale skinned Goth, with empath powers-,Starfire-a Tamaranian alien, with tanned skin and red hair, she could shoot star bolts and fly-,Cyborg-a half-humn half-robot dark skinned male with incredible strength-and finally Beast boy-a green skinned changeling. When the missile blast hit, the tower protected them but they were knocked out for two days. When they awoke they found there home and city destroyed and crazed killer mutations everywhere. A radio wave told them that Trainall Army Base was taking survivors. The base was five hundred miles away and the path littered with danger. Grabbing a few meagre possessions they set off in to the dawn, ready to face the danger that the new sun brought.

**Chapter 1**

**Realization **

"Jesus fucking Christ," said Beast boy ",what the hell happened?"

They where standing on the outskirts of jump city, having just made the journey from the tower to the docks. There were car wreckages and bodies everywhere. They had walked about a hundred meters before seeing the extant of damage the blast had done. The radio wave had explained about the terrorists and the blast.

"shit! Guys come look at this!" shouted Cyborg, crouching beside a body. The others walked over.

"oh….." Raven said simply.

The body was horribly mutated. It had a short deformed arm growing out of it's left bicep and it's face was distorted and warped.

"what is it" asked Starfire weakly.

"it's nothing Star, honest" said cyborg standing up and kicking the body under a flaming car, where it started to burn.

"if you say" Star said turning.

Robin took her by the arm and walked with her to the outside of a shop. The windows had been smashed and there were smouldering ash everywhere. Most of the inventory had been taken but from what Robin could tell it was an electronics store. He let go of Star and moved down the rows of shops till he cam to what he was looking for. "Larry's ammunitions store" the sign read. Robin tried the door but it was locked so he went through the smashed window. It was dark in side. Robin turned around looking for a light switch. Eventually he saw the faint outline of one on the other side of the store. He started to make his way across the room and then stopped. Faintly in the back store room he could here muffled groans.

"hello, anyone there?" he called in to the darkness.

He switched on the light on and went to the store room door, his hand poised over the handle. The moans continued to sound, it sounded as if the person was in pain. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the handle and then stopped. Quickly he ran to one of the walls and picked up a hunting rifle. He walked over to the counter and loaded it, then he cocked back the hammer and walked back over to the door. The moans had stopped and instead there was a low scratching sound, like nails against cement. Robin took three deep breaths and then flung the door open. The room was dark but in the corner he could make out a hunched over shape.

"uh…hello?" he asked it, fingering the trigger of the gun reassuringly.

The figure stopped and turned towards him. Then it stepped in to the light. Robin gasped. The creature had four arms. It had no ears or nose and like the body it's face was terribly twisted. Bones protruded through it's brown rotting flesh and patches of infected skin hung off of it.

"oh shit," Robin said, bringing the gun up to his eye ",stay where you are or I swear to God I'll blow your brains out!"

The figure stopped for a second then opened it's mouth baring it's sharp teeth, saliva dripping from it's lips. Robin didn't think twice. He pulled the trigger and fired a dozen rounds in to the creature. It dropped to the floor and twitched. Robin shot it again pressing the barrel to the thing's head. Then he slumped to the floor. He heard the others shout and he heard Starfire blow down the door.

"friend Robin" she called.

"in here Star" he said wearily looking up, finally realizing that this was no longer a world he knew and that in this world the only people to protect was themselves.

Star came round the corner followed by Cyborg and BB.

"what happened Rob?" asked Cy, crouching down beside him.

Robin nodded his head towards the body of the thing. Looking at it now it was almost humorous. It's legs were stuck up in the air and it's arms looked like they were hugging an invisible person. He smiled then shook his head knowing there was nothing funny about it.

"I came in here looking for a gun when I heard it. I opened the door and there it was so I….shot it" he said the last bit shamefully as if what he had done was evil.

"hey you did the right thing" Cy said, slapping him on the back.

"yeah I guess, were is Raven?"

As if on cue they heard a loud shout from outside and then a smashing sound. With out saying a word they all jumped up and hurried to the door. Outside Raven was standing on top of a car and battling with five of the creatures and there were several more running down the road.

"could use a little help here!" Raven called as she sent one of them flying in to a brick wall. But while she was doing this another climbed up the back of the car and hit her round the head. Losing her balance she fell off in to the hands of the crazed killers and they started to hit her with there arms and legs.

"Raven!" Beast boy shouted, changing in to a rhino.

He ran at the horde of mutants, sending three flying through the air. He turned and impaled another one on his horn. It didn't die instantly but instead thrashed about howling with pain. Beast boy shook it off and stamped on it's head. The one remaining mutant joined the others that were running down the road. Now there were about fourteen in total. Half of the fighting force jumped on BB's back. Only to be cut down by a spray of star bolts. Cyborg ran up to Raven and slung her over his shoulder.

"there's too many of them" shouted Robin as he beat them back with his Boa staff. "we have to get out of here!"

And with that they turned and ran down the street, Star staying behind and holding them off with star bolts until they had gotten round the corner. Then she took to the skies and flew after them, the army of mutants hot on there tail.

"which way do we go?" panted BB.

"we go west until we get to the road out of here and leading to TAB" Robin panted back.

And with those words they ran through the city killing the mutants that got in there way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have the 1st chap 2 my 2nd story peeps enjoy! Plz r&r JH ; )


	2. War on the city

**Chapter 2**

**War on the city**

So everyone this is the second half and yes renegadepinapple I know what nuclear radiation is but that wouldn't mutate you it would just kill you painfully and slowly.

"look upon my works ye mighty and weep!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran until they thought they were going to burst.

"we can't keep this up Robin!" shouted Cy.

Robin looked behind him at the army of mutants that were eagerly running down the street intent on killing them all. It had been two hours since Robin had shot the creature in the store room. Raven was still un-couscous but luckily there was no long term damage. Of course Cyborg was right. No matter how fast or long they ran for more mutants seemed to spill out of the alleyways and try to get at them. If they kept on running they would exhaust them selves and if faced with a fight they would surely lose. Robin held up his hand signalling them all to stop.

"we are going to fight them, if we find some cover and hold our ground I'm sure we can win" he said, not a glimmer of doubt in his voice.

"five thousand of them and five of us," Beast boy mused ",I like those odds".

Robin looked around. They were on the north-west part of the city. There was a lot of debris on the ground that could easily make a temporary post.

"BB, me and you will make a temporary post here, Cy, Star you cover us".

No one argued. BB turned in to an elephant and started to pick up pieces of corrugated steel up and putting them on the floor in a sturdy line. Robin meanwhile was pulling a roll of steel mesh over the steel. Cyborg and Starfire were holding off the mutants…just. Cy shot two in the head with his sonic cannon and a star bolt from Star killed another three.

"we need a few more minutes" Robin shouted over the sound of explosions.

"I can only give you about one minute max, after that they'll be all over us" he said ducking a claw before blowing it off.

Robin and BB didn't know how they did it but in around fifty seconds they had made a pretty sturdy post.

"ok get in!" he yelled.

Star grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and flew him in to the square shaped fort. It was about four metres square with no openings, if they were surrounded then they would be trapped. Star started peppering the mutants with star bolts and lasers from her eyes on the East side. BB changed in to a giant spider and sprayed them with web so that Cy could get a clear shot on the South side. On the West side Robin was loading rounds of bullets in to mutants. He still had his hunting rifle and he had also picked up two pistols and ammo from some dead cops. If he run out of bullets he still had half a dozen birdorangs. The onslaught of mutants made it up to the walls of the fort and started banging on it. Three or four tried to climb the mesh only to impale themselves on the barb wire Robin had set down.

"it's a shame that Rae isn't conscious, she could teleport us out of here" shouted Cy.

"for her good and everyone else's we must continue fighting" replied robin, blowing off a mutants head and lethally wounding another.

They continued to fight like this for another five minutes but there appeared to be no apparent decline in the numbers of the mutant wave. In a couple of minuets the mutants would break open a wall and clamber through. Robin knew this but did not tell the others. He was sure they too knew but if they didn't he did not want to make them lose hope. He felt responsible. This was a bad idea and now they were going to perish for it. He paused to reload his gun only to realise that he was out of ammo. Drawing the two pistols he started firing them randomly in to the crowd. He hit and killed a few mutants but foe every one he hit it seemed two more would take it's place. Then suddenly he had an idea.

"Cover me!" he shouted.

The others turned obediently, occasionally mowing down the odd creature that got to close. Then with no warning what so ever the boy wonder chucked a stream of birdorangs out, obliterating the first line. Before the others could take there place he chucked another birdorangs close to the crowd. After a second it exploded taking a large chunk of the mutants with it.

"don't try to follow me, just cover" he said wasting no time.

Then against all logic he jumped over the side and ran towards the West. The others started to cover. Then the shock of what just happened hit Star.

"Robin no!" she screamed.

She jumped in to the air about to fly off but Cy grabbed her leg and pulled her back down.

"Star, Robin is gonna be ok, he said don't follow him and were not".

He looked as Robin hit the mutants with his Boa staff, he was almost out of the crowd.

"Robin knows what he is doing," he spoke again holding Star in a tight hug before adding under his breath ",I hope".

Robin was clear know. Some of the mutants followed him but the majority stayed at the post. Then one of the walls gave way. There was a sickening felling inside of Beast boys gut as he watched the horde of mutants swarm towards them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is chapter 2. Were has rob gone and wat will the others do. Find out in chp 3

If I can be bothered to write it.

JH ;)wl


	3. Promises

**Chapter 3**

**Promises**

Do u seriously need me to remind u of the previous chapter? Yes! Well ok then here it is:

Robin was clear know. Some of the mutants followed him but the majority stayed at the post. Then one of the walls gave way. There was a sickening felling inside of Beast boys gut as he watched the horde of mutants swarm towards them.

Dun dun dunnnnnn! (dramatic pose) hmmmmmm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly BB was engulfed in a sea of black. He felt light headed.

"this must be what it feels like to die," he thought as a tingling sensation rushed down his body ",it's quite nice".

Suddenly the ground came rushing to meet him and he hit a grassy bank. Rolling over he sat up. "ummm?" he said. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. A warm, comforting hand and he knew instantly what had happened. He stood up and turned around.

"RAVEN!" he yelled throwing his arms around her shoulders and embracing her.

Raven smiled in to his face. And then hugged him back.

"it's good to see you too BB".

"awww how cute" said Cyborg wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

Raven let go of Beast boy and her pale complexion turned slightly red.

"so I think I have it all but just refresh me what happened".

"well I woke up and I saw you fighting the mutants and then the wall broke so I teleported you all here" she said.

"Jesus Rae! I love you! That is what I call timing! If it weren't for you we would all be dog meat right Star?" he said sweeping Raven in to a hug.

Star said nothing. She was thinking of Robin and how he had ran off. Had he abandoned them or was he trying to save them. She was so confused. A tear silently fell down her cheek.

"hey were is Robin?" asked Rae looking around.

BB and Cy looked at each other.

"he kind of ran off somewhere, were not sure why. All he said was not to follow him than he up and left" answered BB gripping her shoulder.

"you mean we left him behind!" squeaked Raven.

"hey he left us first it was his choice, besides, I am sure he will turn up later" Cy sighed.

"you bastards" said Star standing up.

Her language took them all by surprise and they stopped and stared at her.

"are…are you ok Star" asked Rae reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

Star hit the hand back angrily and Raven yelped as pain seared through her wrist.

"what the hell was that?" she screamed.

"you bastards you left him behind, you left him to die" then Star collapsed in to a sobbing heap.

The others didn't have the heart to be angry at her. They too felt upset about Robin and wondered were he had gone. Raven felt the worst. She pulled her hood over her head.

"look Star, Robin left by his own choice, I swear he'll be all right, I promise" but deep down Cy didn't know if that was a promise he could keep.

After a while Star sat up and looked Raven in the eye. "were are we Raven?".

Raven blushed and turned away.

"to be honest with you…I don't know, I teleported so quickly I didn't set a particular place".

"you mean we could be anywhere!" screamed Cyborg.

"oh no, we are still in or near jump city but I am just not sure where in particular"

Star stood up and walked over a grassy hill. At the top she froze and looked out in to the landscape and then she collapsed crying again. Raven, Cy and BB quickly ran up to comfort her but when they got to the top they too froze. They were on a cliff that over looked jump city and from up here they could see the whole city. It was destroyed and burning. They could smell the strong, heavy sickly sweet aroma of death from there. They all sat down and watched as the fires burned in the evening sky, there home, friends and city were all gone. they had nothing left but each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Awww how sad (imaginary violins playing)

Ah well. U get what u pay 4 and u didn't pay anything so u got a short

Chapter, oh well. I swear you'll find out about Rob next chapter ok! JH ; )!


	4. No end

**Chapter 4**

**No end**

Look if u wanna know were it left off it is simple all you have 2 do is click chp 3 promises and read the last paragraph, simple! Well anyway enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours trekking west the four Titans finally made it to the Trainall road. They had covered about twenty miles and there was still a good four hundred and eighty miles until they reached the base. As they sat down and rested five helicopters flew over there head towards jump city in a neat V-formation. Surprised they stood up and jumped up and down waving there hands but the choppers took no notice and flew straight past them. Disappointed the Titans stood up and waited for a while before walking down the road in the direction of what they hoped was safety.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopters flew over jump city.

"Jesus H. Christ Samuel will you look at that!" the pilot of one of the choppers called over the intercom as he watched the mutants seethe in the city below.

"there has to be thousands of them!" another pilot said pressing a few buttons on the dash board.

Suddenly the mini-guns attached to the bottom of the vhiechal flared in to life. The rest of the squadron followed suite.

"ready to take them out team" a voice sounded jokily over the intercom.

And with that the fleet let rain a hail of bullets down on the killers. Blood sprayed everywhere as the bullets connected with there targets. The mutants held there hands up in to the air as if they could grab the aircraft.

"Awww they want us, I'll give them a little present!"

A compartment opened on the side of the chopper and a missile unfurled itself and launched at the mutants. A huge explosion sounded, shattering glass and breaking walls. A gigantic chunk of mutants were blown to bits. Then disaster. One of the mutants started to run forward and from it's back a set of wing uncurled. It was on the chopper before they could react and the bird went flying to the ground and exploding, igniting a few mutants on the process.

"shit! Samuel! Samuel!" shouted a pilot. Then some flying mutants grasped on to his hawk and he to went crashing to the ground, it's blades flew off as it exploded slicing a few mutants in to pieces and impaling one on a wall.

More flying mutants came but by now the squadron were prepared, they met the monsters with a stream of bullets, but there were to many and another three choppers joined the others on the ground. One of the aircraft didn't explode and as the pilot crawled out he was swarmed by mutants who ripped him apart. The remaining lone chopper started to turn and fly to safety but realising it was useless the pilot spun back around and loaded all of it's four missiles in to the crowd. Just after the final missile struck the last chopper exploded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans heard explosions coming from jump city as they walked and after about ten minuets it was silent.

"sounds like a war is going on" said Cy, no one laughed, they all knew he wasn't joking.

As they continued to walk suddenly a bird flew in to there path. The Titans stopped and stared at it. Suddenly it bounced up on Beast boy and started to peck at his face angrily.

"hey whoa get off" he shouted as it started to cut him, blood dripping down his cheek.

Cyborg ran up to BB and grabbed the bird and crushing it's skull.

"what the hell was all that about" BB shouted as he wiped the blood off of his face.

Raven stood frozen, staring at the dead bird. She looked paler then usual and her legs were shaking.

"Rae…?" asked Star.

"my God, the chemicals it hasn't only mutated humans but animals too, look" she said pointing at the bird.

They followed her gaze and now noticed the bird had an extra wing growing at an angle out of it's back. Realizing this the Titans got ready for an attack. Cyborg armed his sonic cannon and Starfire conjured to star bolts while raven hands were consumed in black and BB changed in to an ape. Then they heard it, the squawking of a thousand or more birds. They flew out of the nearby forest and came straight towards them. Taking aim the Titans were about to fire when they realised that the birds were flying straight over there heads. That's when BB realised what was happening.

"there running away from something!" he said changing back in to human form.

"any ideas as to what" said Rae getting rid of the blackness but not lowering her fists.

"no but it has to be something large and…"

Suddenly the trees started to part as if a giant was walking through the forest. The Titans loaded up again. Suddenly the creature burst on to the roadside. They gasped. It was a bear. Sort of. It stood on it's three hind legs and it stood hunched over, it's four clawed hands swinging lifelessly by it's side. It stood about eight metres high despite being hunched over and it had three long spikes growing out of the fur on its back. It stopped when it saw them and then opened it's mouth. It's cheeks opened up in flaps connected with bone to reveal a bloody seething mass of teeth. The Titans braced them selves as it started to lumber towards them claws outstretched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh scary huh! Well I hope you enjoyed too the peeps who can actually be bothered to read this. Oh and Robin will appear next chp I swear this time.

JH ; )


	5. Everywhere we go

**Chapter 5**

**Everywhere we go…**

Well I am writing like a man possessed doing on average about two chps on both my stories a day. Well here is the final chp of this story…they all die…(jus kidding lol).

Btw I am gonna make this an extra long chappie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg blasted the bear in the face as he ducked it's claws. They had thrown everything they had at the bear and it was still going. They managed to slice one if it's claws off but that was as far as the damage went.

"this isn't working" Raven shouted as her and Star flew above the scene hitting the bear with there powers.

"you think I don't know that Rae?" called back Cy.

BB turned in to a T-rex and swung around hitting the bear with his tail. The bear fell in to a tree which split in two and landed on it. Shrugging the tree off it stood up and lunged at Beast boy, knocking him over. As the two beasts battled the others stopped firing afraid they would hit BB. The bear took a swipe at BB but he grabbed the claw with his hand and head butted the bear. The bear evaded the blow and bit in to his shoulder. BB howled and wrapped his tail round the bears neck and squeezed. The bear released it's grip on his shoulder but continued to swipe at him. Before long both the bear and Beast boy were covered in sweat and blood. The bear had just cut a deep gash in BB's leg but he countered with a head lock, his short dinosaur arms just wrapping around the thick stump of a neck. They struggled for a while but the bear wriggled free and smacked Beast boy, winding him. BB flew backwards, changing back in to a human. He gasped for breath s the creature stomped over to him. The other Titans battered it with an array of blows but it was infuriated at BB and took no notice. It stood on it's hind legs and drew up to it's full height.

"this is it," thought BB ",I am going to die".

Suddenly there was a whizzing noise and a sharp object lodged itself in the back of the bear's skull. The bear paused a minute in shock. Then the thing exploded. Not even the bear could take such an attack and it's cranium was blown open, brain fluid streaming out of the wound wildly. Then BB realized he had to move. The bear might be dead but it could still kill him. If it's corpse fell on him it would crush him. He didn't have time to change and he was to winded to run. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact but luckily Star flew in at the last minute and swept BB up in her arms. The ground trembled slightly and ,mounds of earth were dislodged as the bear hit the floor.

"um what just happened?" asked Raven.

"I happened Raven" said a voice behind them.

They all jumped and spun around. A figure was standing in the wooded area, it's figure was indistinguishable because of the trees and lack of light. The figure stood and watched them. The Titans watched back.

"who are you?" Cy called as Star landed with BB, BB leaning on her shoulder for support.

The figure looked dismayed at the question.

"you mean you don't even recognise your best friend" it said stepping out of the shadows.

"ROBIN!" screamed Starfire charging at him and squeezing him in to a hug.

"Star a little…..looser…please….I can't breath" he wheezed.

Star let go of him and looked him up and down, then unexpectedly she brought her hand back and slapped him round the face. The blow was so unexpected that Robin fell on the floor.

"what was that for?" he cried as he clutched his face.

"for leaving, I was worried sick, were did you go?"

Robin looked at the team. They were all staring at him curiously, mentally willing him to tell them. He supposed he owed them an explanation.

"well when we were in the fort I knew we had a couple of minutes left at best, so knowing we were going to perish I ran off to the civic centre. There I contacted Tab and told them about the mutant problem. When I returned you were gone and the fort had been pulled apart. I assumed you were dead and so I started to make my way to the base alone. That's when I found you and Mr. Furry over there. I just chucked an explosive birdorang at it's head when I saw it was about to kill BB".

"yeah we saw some helicopters fly over, then we heard explosions coming from the city" said Cy.

Robin nodded.

"yeah, that was them, I left before they got to the city but I saw them fly over, I don't know what happened to them though".

"should we continue to journey to the base?" asked Starfire, helping Robin up.

"we don't have a lot of choice, all the surrounding cities were in the blast radius and are probably the same as," he stopped, he was going to say home but instead he said quietly ",the city".

They all knew which city he was talking about and so they set off, happy to be back together again. They encountered no over hostiles on there way down the road but they were growing nervous. Night was fast approaching and in the dark they were more vulnerable to an attack. Then just as they were about to give up a settle down and confront the night they went over a hill and were confronted by another city.

"this must be Garlyson city" said Rae looking at the urban jungle.

"hey Rae I have just thought of something" said Beast boy, a frown forming on his lips.

"well there's a start for everything" said Cy jokily.

"no, I'm serious, why can't you just teleport us to the base.

The others stopped and froze, why hadn't they thought of this in the first place. Raven how ever looked at BB as if he had just asked what was a donkey.

"an excellent plan BB but with two minor drawbacks, one ,I don't have enough energy and two I can only teleport within a mile radius" she said grimly.

"oh, alright then" said BB looking disheartened.

Raven was sorry that she had to break the news to them, she was hoping to avoid the question so as to not get there hopes up. Cautiously they walked in to the city. It wasn't much different from Jump city, there were smashed windows, partially extinguished fires and broken buildings but strangely there was no sign of any life. They edged along alert for even the slightest noise.

"it looks clear" said Robin as he looked down an alleyway.

They made there way along a small sector making sure it was clear and then doubled back to a large they had found. They went to open the back door and found it unlocked. Carefully they made there way inside. They split up to cover the house quicker. Robin and Rae went and checked upstairs and in the attic Cyborg covered the ground floor and the basement. Robin and Rae edged up the stairs careful not to creaky board that might give them away. When they reached the top they went over to the first door and on the count of three Robin chucked it open. It was a bedroom, the bed was matted in blood and the closet doors were open, swinging in the breeze that blew through the window. Rae went over to the window and clamped it shut. Out of the window he could see the back garden. It looked normal with a pond and a shed but there was a large blood stain over the patio. They glanced around the bedroom then left. The next door led in to a bathroom. The walls were a murky brown colour and the bath was filled with blood. Using her powers Raven pulled out the plug. As the blood drained away they saw that there was a dead body lying in the bath. Most probably the person and been having a bath when a member of his family came in and killed him. Raven could not stomach the horrific scenes that she had been exposed to throughout the day and she ran over to the sink and threw up. Robin pulled back the shower curtain and walked out of the room once Raven had cleaned her self up. The next room was a bedroom two. There was nothing wrong with this room except for a couple of shards of glass that had been scattered from a broken light bulb. Another quick search revealed nothing and they left and walked up the corridor and in to the next room. This room was a antechamber and was barren except for a leather couch and a few pictures of trees. The adjoining room was the master bedroom and appeared to untouched and a candle still dimly flickered on the bedside table. The room was empty. Raven shut the door behind them and walked up behind Robin as he surveyed a picture of a man with an umbrella.

"Robin" she said her voice cold.

"what is it?" he asked sensing her tone and turning to face her.

"tell me the truth now and don't lie because you know I can just read you thoughts," she said staring him in the eyes ",do you think we are going to make it to TAB".

Robin sat down on the bed and looked at her. She had coped tremendously well with the stress of the whole situation and was still as direct as before. He paused a moment thinking the question over then solemnly shook his head.

"to be honest I don't, and everyone is looking towards me for answers and I just don't know what to tell them. I'm humouring them for now but I don't know if I can take this any longer" he said putting his hands on his head.

After a while they walked out of the room both disdained and chagrined. They paused at the last room. It was a study and there was nothing of interest but a computer buzzed in the corner. Walking over to it Robin sat down and looked at the screen. There was pictures of fish swimming back and forth and a message saying you have two new E-mails. He pointed the mouse over the message and clicked. The first message appeared.

"_hey Rex, the total money estimate for this years sponsored _

_walk (ty for organising it) was about £346.86. They still have_

_To do some more change but it is about £350. Say hello to Cloey 4 me _

_And reply soon._

_TY! Jason Howard ;)."_

The second E-mail was shorter and the words scrambled:

"_boat missile took base hour fire success death radius big _

_And mutants came fight go stay die get here see now damage_

_Sorry what done we, wrong, destroyed base._

_Rhaoul."_

"hey Rae look at this" he said enlarging the second one.

Raven walked over and looked at the screen. As she read she bit her lip.

"this is what happened. Look if you make sense of it it make perfect sense. Missile boat hour five-we took the missiles to the base and launched them, this guy was part of the attack!"

"I don't know, what if a friend was just telling him what was happening?"

"I don't think so, look here, sorry what done we. I'm sorry, what have we done?"

"I guess your right, bastard" Rob said angrily.

He closed the computer down and walked to the attic entrance. They walked up the stairs and robin turned on the light. There was blood everywhere and about three dead bodies, all human. One was holding a gun and on closer inspection they all had bullet wounds.

"they must have committed suicide" Robin said miserably.

They walked to the stirs and switched off the light. As they were walking down Cyborg came rushing up to meet them.

"hey guys we found something that might interest you" he said excitedly.

As they walked down stairs Cy told them that they had found one body and a body of a dog. Apparently in the basement they had found some sort of bunker stocked full of clothes, guns and food.

"looks like we know where we are going to spend the night then" said Robin.

In the bunker Star and BB were sorting through boxes and pulling out cans of food. There was kitchen in the bunker and they sat down after they had prepared the food and started to eat. The door to the basement was barred off to any intruders. After the food they found some beds. Star and Raven shared a bed whilst the rest slept on the chairs.

According to the clock they awoke at twelve pm and so they found a few backpacks and filled them with essentials-food, guns, ammunition and clothes-and set off through the city. Quickly though Robin checked the shed. It had all the normal shed stuff but also there was plans and blue prints sprawled out on a workbench. He put them in his pack and then they set off joining back on to the road. Thankfully they met no resistance and as they walked away leaving the city behind they were all relieved but nervous. Were had all the mutants gone too? But putting the question aside they walked, oblivious to the answer that would play a big part in the coming future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I told you it would be a big chappie and I also said that you would find out about Robin. See I am a person of my word (although I sed ud find out bout Rob in chp 5) ah well. Enjoy this it took me about an hour 2 write!

JH ; :

(btw at the end of the 1st email it does ; ) and the initials of his name are JH!)


	6. BLAK

**Chapter 6**

**BLAK**

Ok I had a 2 day break from writing and now I have lost all of my flow

(btw shadymike ty for the reviews and I know that rob excuse was weak and hey yeah he should be injured duh didn't think of that ty for the criticism) and now on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week now scince they had gone to Garlyson city. Through all the fighting and killing they had managed to cover one hundred miles. There was still a good four hundred miles to journey till they reached Tab but it seemed like a million. They were sitting down beside a camp fire warming there hands. About ten miles back they had cut off the road and were now advancing over a mountainous range. They hadn't encountered a lot of mutants but they were still cautious.

"hey Cy pass us some beans" said Beast boy.

"nu uh you have already had three cans, at this rate we will run out of food and then we'll have to eat you" replied Cyborg.

"oh great a comedian" BB said sticking out his tongue.

Suddenly they heard a rustling noise coming from a nearby bush. They stopped eating and listened. It was a deep scratching noise like soil being pulled up. Robin stood up and slowly advanced on to the shrubbery. Slowly he placed his fingers around his Boa staff and then he drew it out. The others tensed behind him and Starfire walked silently to his side in case he needed back up. Then suddenly Robin slammed the staff down on the bush. It connected with something soft and there was brittle cracking sound. Robin stopped and looked down. It was a fox. Or a dead fox to be precise. Robin relaxed and turned around.

"hey guys don't worry it was just a fox" he called to them pocketing his staff.

He paused the others were staring behind him.

"Robin get out of the way!" Yelled Cy snapping out of the trance.

Robin jumped to the floor. A second later a sword swing in an arc above his head. If it had connected it would have decapitated him. Turning around and drawing his staff Robin jumped off the floor ready to strike. The others got up and ran up to his side. The hand that the sword belonged to was long and bony covered in black. Looking up Robin saw himself reflected on a red visor. The figure was very thin and bony like the hand and had a black cloak draped around it. It's head was a helmet with the red visor attached. Another sword lay in it's other hand both were made out a black material. Suddenly Robin released that this wasn't human. It was a robot. The two stared at each other uneasily waiting for the other to attack. Then the figure holstered it's swords and extended it's metallic hand.

"you must be the Teen Titans" it said in said in a robotic voice. Robin relaxed a little but he didn't shake the robot's hand. The robot looked at Robin then retracted it's hand.

"forgive me for my offensive gestures, a while ago I engaged in combat with some of the mutants. While I emerged victorious my vision component was slightly damaged and I was not clearly able to make out who you are. I thought you were mutants and therefore I naturally tried to kill you, please forgive my thoughtlessness".

The Titans were dumb struck. A second ago it had almost killed Robin and now it was saying sorry.

"what are you here for" said Robin, being careful to not losing eye contact with it.

"yes of course. I am PX/T11/ISC I was sent by TAB to aid you on your journey".

"why couldn't they just send a helicopter?" asked BB.

"a good question. Recent helicopter teams have been attacked by mutants. But these mutants had the ability to take flight using wings given to them by the virus. It is to risky for anything to leave the safety of the base and so instead they sent me" it finished.

"you mean there are flying mutants!" shouted Cy.

"yes although I have not encountered any in this area".

"how do we know that you are what you say you are" Robin enquired.

"another good question. Lieutenant Jason Frost, head of security and operations in Trainall Army Base gave me this to show you" it said pulling a small circular sphere with a red circle off of it's belt. setting it on the ground the robot pressed the bottom up in to the sphere and a image appeared out of the red circle. The image was of a tall muscular man with black hair and a stubbly beard wearing a suit. The image started to speak.

"hello I am Lieutenant Jason frost, head of security and operations at Tab," the man had a deep but kind voice and soft blue eyes ",although I am sure that our friend black here has told you. Black spelt BLAK was designed by are technicians and is one of three. The others are here at TAB. Each have a different area. BLAK's is close combat and stealth. We have sent him to greaten your chances of making it here alive. He is in all respects a human in personality and intelligence and like a human he is designed to learn. We hope you get here alive and well. Goodbye" and then the image shut down.

"so you are here to help?" asked Star

"yes Starfire" it said.

"marvellous Star cried embracing the robot. "you shall be most welcome, here sit" she said pushing him next to the campfire.

Cy sat next to him with Starfire on the other side smiling warmly.

"so, you said that you had a vision problem let me look at it, I might be able to help" said Cy taking a screwdriver off of his belt.

"of course Cyborg" the cyborg said and then went limp.

Cyborg opened a small panel in the back of it's head. Inside was an assortment of wires and chips.

"whoa sweet check out his AI, this is more advanced then the Towers brain system!" he cried as he gazed in awe at he blue heap of wires. Then he busied himself rewiring and redirecting circuits.

"well I am glad somebody is happy" said Raven as she took her seat next to the fire.

Then as the night dragged on the Titans wearily went to sleep. The crimson of BLAK's visor shining in the dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soz if this chp is crap like I sed I have lost my flow. But it is quite relevant to coming chappies. For now good bye

JH ; )


End file.
